2011
]] '']] '' returns as a new comic book.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *March 11 - ''Mars Needs Moms, the last movie produced by Image Movers, is released to negative reviews *April 29 - Prom *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *June 24 - Cars 2 *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh *November 23 - The Muppets Television *February 14 - Playhouse Disney is renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates premieres as part of the block *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premieres on the Disney Channel *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premieres on the Disney Channel *May 6 - The series finale of The Suite Life on Deck airs; A.N.T. Farm premieres afterward. *August - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension will premiere on the Disney Channel Theme parks *March 12 - Tokyo Disney Resort temporarily closes to allow thorough inspection to check for damage caused by the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. *March 14 - A new interactive queue extension opens at The Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom. *April 7 - Disney officially breaks ground for the Shanghai Disney Resort. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and Disney's Ambassador Hotel re-opens one month after the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. Until April 22, the park operated during daylight hours in an effort to conserve power. *April 22 - Tokyo Disneyland resumes its normal operations under its normal schedule. *April 28 - Tokyo DisneySea and Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta re-opens after a brief hiatus following the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami, Fantasmic! debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 20 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. *June 3 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure will open at the Disneyland Resort. Comics *February 2 - Uncle Scrooge publishes its 400th issue, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories celebrates its 70th anniversary *May 25 - Boom! Studios publishes the first issue of a new DuckTales comic book *August 30 - Epic Mickey Graphic Novel will be published Magazines *March 22 - The first regular issue of the bimonthly Phineas and Ferb magazine is published *May - The preview issue of Cars magazine is published Video games *January 11 - Kingdom Hearts re:coded is released for the Nintendo DS *May 10 - Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and PC *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game will be released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension will be released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS *October 31 - Disney Universe will be released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 Books *January 4 - Phineas and Ferb: It's Ancient History! *January 18 - Phineas and Ferb: Just Squidding *May 1 - Learn to Draw Cars *May 3 - Agent P's Top-Secret Joke Book *May 15 - Look and Find Phineas and Ferb *June 28 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension novelization *July 1 - Learn to Draw Winnie the Pooh *July 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Best School Day Ever *August 1 - Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb Robotinator *September 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends *September 6 - The Art of Epic Mickey *October 11 - Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life Live Shows *August 21 - Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! will begin touring *September 3 - Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream will begin touring Video releases *March 1 - Bambi: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *March 29 - Tangled (DVD, Blu-ray, and 3-D Blu-ray) *April 5 - Tron: Legacy (DVD and Blu-ray) *April 19 - Bambi: Diamond Edition (DVD) *May 24 - Lemonade Mouth: 2-Disc Extended Edition (DVD); Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Outdoors (DVD) *June 14 - Have a Laugh! Volumes 3 and 4'' (DVD) *July 5 - ''Ratatouille (DVD and Blu-ray) *August 9 - Mars Need Moms (DVD and Blu-ray); The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound II: 2 Movie Collection (DVD and Blu-ray) *August 23 - Bambi II (DVD and Blu-ray); Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD) *August 30 - Prom (DVD and Blu-ray) *September 20 - Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) *October - The Lion King: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *November - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (DVD and Blu-ray); Beauty and the Beast (3D Blu-Ray), Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (DVD and Blu-ray); Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (DVD) *November 22 - Prep and Landing (DVD) Direct-to-video releases *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (DVD and Blu-ray) *September - Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods (DVD and Blu-ray); African Cats (DVD and Blu-ray) *September 20 - Spooky Buddies (DVD and Blu-ray) Character debuts *Febuary 14 - Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully *Febuary 24 - Marina the Mermaid *June 24 - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Professor Z, Grem,Acer, Francesco Bernoulli, Siddeley, Rod "Torque" Redline, Tomber, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis H., Brent Musburger, David Hobbscap, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, The Queen, Crabby, John Lassetire, Miles Axlerod 2011